1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powdered magnetic material for use as a magnetic recording medium, and more particularly, to a powder magnetic material adapted to obtain a magnetic recording medium of low electrical resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a material such as .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 as a magnetic material. However, .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 satisfy the desired requirement for the characteristics of recording medium, where a high coercivity and high magnetic flux density are required.
Moreover, besides high coercivity and high magnetic density, low electrical resistance is required for magnetic powder material.
For instance, electrostatic charges are induced on the surface of a magnetic tape by friction when the tape is running, so that it cannot run smoothly and dust is attracted to the magnetic tape with the result that dropout is induced and the S/N ratio is decreased due to accidental noise.
It is known that above-mentioned production of electrostatic charges can be decreased by using a low resistance magnetic tape.
Thus, in the conventional magnetic tape, a surface active agent or carbon is added to the magnetic paint. The dispersibility of magnetic paint, however, is deteriorated by such additions or the output power of the magnetic recording is decreased in the case of addition of carbon.